If I Had You!
by LoveIsMoreThanDesire
Summary: <html><head></head>Hotch is taking Ried to a concert. Who's concert is it? Well you will just have to read and find out. *evil smirk*</html>
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

**Ooook, well um, I hope you like please read and review *sips coffee to settle nerves* I wrote this for my best friend Dee-Dee, so it may be a little crazy lol.**

**ENJOY**

**P.S. Sadly I do not own a thing. *pouts*  
><strong>

Dr Spencer Reid is stirring his fifth cup of coffee...uh sugar, when Hotch comes in with his black 'FBI' mug. After making his dark, sugarless coffee he turns to Reid.

"Um, Reid, do you want to come to a concert with me?"

Spencer stares at his boss as if he had grown another head.

"Uh...H...Hotch can you repeat that?" Reid stuttered.

"Do you want to come to a concert with me?" Hotch repeated, starting to get irritated.

_Isn't Reid supposed to be a genius; he's a bit slow, Hotch thought._

"Um, yeah sure when?" Reid watched his boss carefully to see if he was pulling his leg.

"Tonight!" Hotch replied.

"Oh, um, ok." Reid said before draining his coffee...I mean sugar, and turning to make another.

_Sigh_ Hotch shakes his head and makes his way back to his office.

Reid finishes adding his much loved sugar and turns back to ask Hotch whose concert it is, when he realises Hotch has disappeared to his office, yet again. Sighing Reid goes into the bullpen and sits at his desk deep in thoughts.

"Hey kid, Watcha thinking about?" Morgan asks staring at the younger agent who he thought of as a brother.

"Oh...uh, nothing!" Reid replied turning to his paperwork and caff...sugar fix.

-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

Meanwhile in his office, Hotch tries to stop his lips from curving into a smile. Dr Spencer Reid was in for a rude when he learns that Hotch is taking him to an 'Adam Lambert' Concert. Hotch allows himself a small smile, but he fails to notice Rossi standing in the doorway.

"What has you smiling Aaron?" Rossi asks.

"Oh, Nothing." Hotch replies, his face becoming serious again.

"Yeah, Right!" Rossi says, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, alright, close the door Dave."

Rossi closes the door and takes the seat across from Hotch.

"I'm taking Reid to an 'Adam Lambert' concert." Hotch says barely above a whisper.

Rossi gives Hotch an incredulous look, blinks twice and then replies.

"What?"

Sighing, Hotch replies with.

"He doesn't know."

Rossi goes from surprise to nearly falling out of his chair laughing.

-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

Back in the bullpen, five very interested faces stare up at their boss's office, hearing Rossi's laughter and Hotch's chuckle. The five pairs of eyes look at each other then back at the office.

"Should we be worried?" Prentiss asks.

"Um, not sure." Morgan replies.

"Hey, at least Bossman is smiling." Adds Garcia.

Reid doesn't say a thing, just stares at Hotch's office becoming very nervous.

"Have fun Reid!" Garcia states randomly.

"Huh?' Reid squeaks, turning to face her, but she is already heading back to her lair. Reid's eyes follow her as he tries to figure what she meant.

"Ya going somewhere Pretty Boy?" Morgan asks.

"Uh, yeah." Reid replies still wracking his brains. Morgan raises an eyebrow and notes that Reid is still deep in thought. He adds

"Who with?"

"Hotch." Reid mumbles.

Morgan's face changes from amused to confused.

"You're going somewhere with Hotch?"

"Uh well, he invited me to a concert."

If Morgan had hair his eyebrows would be joining it. Suddenly Morgan gets what Garcia meant and rushes off to her lair.

-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

In her lair, Garcia sits on her favourite chair grinning from ear to ear. She can't believe her plan worked.

_**Flashback**_

Garcia went up to Hotch's office, just as she was about to knock, she could hear Hotch getting frustrated on the phone with someone. So she stayed at the door listening quietly. As she listened her eyes widened and a smile plastered itself on her face.

"What do mean? Sold out! You've only advertised his concert for two damn days. I am an FBI agent, I rarely get to go out and have fun. I don't care how you do it, but I want a ticket by the end of the day!" Hotch slammed the phone down. Quietly Garcia went back to her lair, she had a mission.

_**End Flashback**_

Garcia spun around in her chair happily; she loved working her magic for her 'family'. She had managed to get two VIP passes to the concert; she got two because she knew Hotch would ask Reid to go with him as he would be less likely to tease Hotch about his music choice. Little did Garcia know is that Reid actually has a crush on the fabulous singer.

Just as Garcia turns to start a search that Hotch asked for. Morgan rushes into her lair.

"Geez, give a girl a heart attack, Derek!" She exclaims.

"What concert is Hotch taking Reid to? And don't say you don't know baby girl!" Morgan burst out.

"Sorry my chocolate thunder, but my lips are sealed." Garcia replies with her mischievous grin.

"Awww, please Baby Girl?"

"No, my Chocolate Adonis, you will have to wait to ask them yourself tomorrow."

Morgan walks out with a pout on his face.

Garcia just smiles and continues the search.

***Wipes brow* Wow I hope it was good. Good and bad criticism is welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dressed Up

**A/N: Hello again people here is chapter two. Ok so I know Hotch isn't really like this but I wanted to make him different, isn't that the purpose for fanfiction lol. And thanks again to my best friend for her idea. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own a thing *pouts* But if I did *drools and giggles* Ah hem sorry about that.  
><strong>

Hotch threw his pen down in frustration, finally giving up he walks into the bullpen.

"Take the rest of the day off!" He says

Sighing when no one made a move to get their things.

"Hey!"

Everyone stops what they're doing to look at Hotch. JJ and Rossi peak out of their offices.

"Take the rest of the day off." He repeats.

Every ones eyes widen, well Reid's nearly fall out of their sockets.

"You feel ok Hotch?" Rossi asks his friend worriedly.

"Yes Dave, come on we deserve it, tell Garcia and head out, Oh and Reid pick me up at seven, I'm leaving my car with Jessica and Jack."

"O...ok, Hotch" Reid kind of squeaks out.

-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

Close to seven Reid pulls up outside Hotch's place, nervously he makes his way to the front door and taps softly. Jessica opens it with a warm smile before bursting out with laughter.

"Oh, come on Spencer, you are not going to a concert dressed as a school teacher, come on Jack lets help Uncle Spencer with his outfit."

"Ok" Jack replies happily.

Spencer doesn't get a chance to reply as Jack drags him to the bathroom. On the way there they pass Hotch's room and Reid stops dead in his tracks staring at Hotch.

"H...H...Hotch?" Reid stutters before passing out with a thud.

"Re...Rei...Spencer! Come on, it can't be that bad." Hotch says running to his side.

Reid slowly opens his eyes. Nope he wasn't dreaming. Hotch is standing over him wearing a shiny purple suit with a silver tie, silver platform shoes. His hair is gelled spiky with purple and silver glitter on one side. On his face he has black liner, purple eye shadow, and one silver lip. In his left ear is a purple fake stretcher. Reid blinks a couple more times *giggles, sorry couldn't help myself* then Hotch helps him to his feet.

"It's always suits with you." Reid states. And Hotch chuckles.

"Come on we gotta get **you** ready" Hotch says.

They go into Hotch's room and he throws Reid some clothes. Reid catches a red and black sweater vest similar to the one he's wearing, Black shiny jeans that don't look like they'd fit him. _Skinny Jeans he thought_. A long sleeved black shirt. Hotch leaves the room and closes the door. Reid looks at the stuff sighs and starts getting them on. Shirt and vest on he looks at the Jeans. He tries putting one leg in and hops around trying to get the other in. He falls over with a loud thud. Hotch comes running in and Reid turns bright red.

"Just lie on the floor and wriggle into them." He states before walking back out chuckling. Finally Reid has them on. He goes to put his shoes back on but Hotch comes in.

"Uh, uh" He says handing Reid a pair of black platforms.

"U...um Hotch I don't think I'll be able to walk in these." He says eyeing them carefully.

"You'll be fine, now hurry up there's still make up and it starts in half hour!"

"M...m...makeup?"

"Yes!"

Shoes on they head to the bathroom. Jessica puts silver eyeliner and a soft red eye shadow on him. And then gels his hair a bit.

"Ok, Jack, some red glitter will do."

Jack runs in with the red glitter while Reid has a look of horror on his face. Jessica helps Jack put the glitter in and Hotch walks a shocked Reid out to the car.

"Bye Bye" Jack calls.

"Bye Jack be good." Hotch says before getting behind the wheel. They drive in silence for a bit before Reid asks softly.

"A...Are y...you gay Hotch...?" He says looking at his feet.

"Yes Reid I am. That's why Haley and I divorced, but we're still good friends and I love Jack" Hotch says with a light chuckle and a million dollar smile.

Reid's eyes widen but he smiles. _I knew it_. Driving along Reid suddenly realises why he always liked Hotch, he then blushes a deep crimson colour.

"It's ok Reid I know you like me. Hotch says placing his hand on Reid's thigh.

"W...what?" Reid squeaks. But then he smiles. He puts his hand on Hotch's and they continue driving.

Ten minutes later they park. Reid's eyes widen.

"Adam Lambert!" Reid states with a big smile before blushing.

"You like him cool. Lets go!" Hotch links arms with Reid so he don't fall over. And head to the line to get in.

Hotch pulls out to VIP passes and hands them over.

_Oh, now I know what Garcia was up to. Reid thought with a smile._

They walk inside.

**Ok people I hope you like next chapter will be the concert Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Concert

**_Hello Everyone I am so sorry that it has been so long. I hope you enjoy it. And not kill me when you get to the end. Please R&R, I will not update further if you don't review as I am not sure how well I am doing. Love you all enjoy. _**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything *pouts* But if I did, well that's best left to your imagination._  
><em>**

They are greeted by a very hyper Garcia; she whips out her camera and starts snapping pictures. Hotch smiles away while Reid tries to hide behind him. Hotch chuckles and drapes his arm over Reid's shoulder. Garcia's eyes widen as Reid turns a bright pink. She snaps another picture before she walks off. Reid blinks as he watches her go. Then Hotch chuckles again.

"Ok, Hotch, What the hell are you on? You have been smiling non-stop and it is making me nervous?" Reid asked eyeing his boss/lover carefully.

"Oh, I am just so happy, Spencer." Hotch smiles once again showing his dimples.

Reid's eyes widen and he makes a mental note to steal some of his blood and have it tested.

CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

Garcia quickly emails the pics to JJ. A few seconds later she gets a text from Prentiss.

#Uh, Garcia, JJ is out cold. What did u do?#

#Check her email lol#

Garcia waits a few moments before she calls Morgan.

"Hello my chocolate God, Where are the girls?"

Morgan chuckles.

"Baby Girl, they are out cold, what did you do to them?"

"Haha, check JJ's email."

"Ahhahahaha, nice Photoshop skills Baby Girl." Derek laughs.

Garcia sighed and hangs up.

CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-

Back at the concert. Hotch and Reid find their seats. Reid is still feeling a little nervous because Hotch is still smiling.

_I mean his smile is gorgeous, but seriously this is getting a bit much. I wonder if Garcia slipped him some…._

"Hey Spencer stop your mind ticking, we're not at work. Loosen up hey." Hotch says.

"Oo…k Hotch."

"Call me Aaron. Spencer."

"Oh...Ok… Ho…Aaron."

"Atta boy."

Just then the room quieted and then there was Adam Lambert on the stage. Spencer and Aaron lost themselves to the music holding on to each other and stealing the occasional kiss. Then Spencer's favourite song started. "Aftermath". Spencer grabbed Aaron and gave him the biggest squeeze that his small frame could muster. Aaron was alarmed at first and then understood and hugged him back. Anyone would think they'd never stop. One person close by said get a room with a chuckle, but it was all in good humour. Aaron held his lover thankful that Spencer was finally his. Although Spencer was still a little confused he was glad that they could just be themselves. Before long the concert was coming to a close but not before Adam sung his hit song. "If I Had You" now this was Hotch's favourite song. He looked at Spencer and gave him a deep sweet kiss. At this moment Adam Lambert was walking through the crowd. He stopped in front of them and told them to sing the chorus. Spencer and Aaron smiled and sung the chorus. Both surprisingly had good voices.

"If I had you, that would be only thing I'd ever need, yeah, if I had you. Then, money, fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you. Life would be the party, it would be ecstasy. Yeah If I had you." Adam smiles at them and makes his way back to the stage.

Just as he reached the steps a gunshot rang out. Screams sounded and Hotch and Reid reached for their guns and id. They ran forward to guard Adam. Hotch scanned the crowd to see if anything was amiss. But it was hard to see from the colured lights and darkness. Hotch started shouting orders as Reid attended to Adam. Luckily it was just a leg wound. Hotch showed his badge and tried to get people to back up and calm down. He called Morgan for back up. Just then another gunshot rang out and to Hotch's horror watched as Spencer slumped onto Adam.

"No, Spencer!" Hotch cried out.

Police backup and paramedics come running in to assist. The cops managed to move the crowd elsewhere. The paramedics went to Adam, but he waved them away and pointed to Spencer. They got to work on Spencer. The bullet has lodged itself in one of his ribs. So they have to move quickly and move him as less as possible. One of the paramedics gets Hotch's attention and asks him to help his partner while he attends to Adam. Hotch helps to put a board under Spencer and lift him onto the bed. The paramedic asks if he wants to ride with him. Hotch shakes his head and says he has to wait for his team. The paramedic nods and after Adam is prepped they take off to the hospital.

The rest of the team arrive and go in to find Hotch.

"H..h…Hotch is that you?" Morgan asked incredulously. Before fainting. Everyone smiled before noticing the worried look on Hotch's face.

"What is it Hotch?" Rossi asks.

"After I hung up from talking to Morgan another gunshot fired. It hit Spencer in the chest."

The team automatically grabbed Hotch and headed beck out to the SUV's to get to the hospital.

"Wait, we have to get this bastard." Hotch says angrily.

"It's ok Hotch, the police have this. Let's just make sure our genius is ok."

They reached the hospital. When Hotch's phone rang. It was Morgan's number. Confused Hotch answered.

"Hotch."

"Um, Hotch where are you guys?"

"We are at the hospital Morgan."

Then it clicked. They had left Morgan at the concert. Ooops.

"Rossi, do you want to go pick up Morgan, we ah left him behind." Hotch allowed himself a small smile before he rushed inside to find news on Spencer.

Rossi chuckled and went back to get Morgan.

_Seriously Hotch must be on something to be dressed like that. Yeah I knew he was gay but come on. And why is it always the genius that gets hurt. Rossi thought._

***Ducks* Sorry, but it is a story. *peeks over ledge* Love you :)**_  
><em>


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**HEY EVERYONE. Sorry I HAVENT UPDATED, I AM SICK AT THE MOMENT BUT IT SHOULD BE UP WITHIN A WEEK, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENTS. IF YOU WANT FASTER UPDATES I NEED MORE REVIEWS. LOVE YOU ALL. BEST WISHES KRYSTAL (A,K,A KRYSEMERALD90)**


	5. Chapter 4: Proposal

**Wow. It's finished. I am sooo sorry about the long wait, but I had a case of writers block. But I am back and thankyou so much for all the lovely reviews they mean alot to me. I hope you enjoy this. *smiles* *Hugzz for everyone***

**Disclaimer: Well obviously I still don't own Criminal Minds. *huffs***

Hotch rushes to the front counter asking about Reid. The nurse says he is in surgery and that it is touch and go at the moment. Hotch pales a little but keeps a stoney face and walks into the waiting room. Garcia jumps up.

"Is he ok? Boss man?" she asks.

"He's in surgery." Hotch replies.

Garcia's face falls and she sits back down. The door opens, Rossi and Morgan come in. both looking worried. The team sits in silence for a while, and then a doctor comes in.

"Spencer Reid?"

"Yes!" The team says as one.

"The surgery went well, there were a few minor hiccups but he should make a full recovery. You can see him, but he is very weak and only two at a time." The doctor says.

"Ok. Thankyou doctor." Hotch says.

Hotch gets directions to Reid's room. He waits a few seconds outside the door and watches Reid sleep. Looking at his skinny frame, Hotch mentally tells himself that he has got to put more meat on Reid. He moves quietly to Reid's bedside and strokes his hand.

_Why is always you? Hotch thinks._

Just then Reid opens his eyes.

"A…Aaron?"

"Yes Spencer. I'm right here." Hotch replies grabbing Reid's hand and squeezing it gently.

"I feel like I got shot."

Hotch allows a small smile.

"Yeah, you did. Only you would get shot at a concert Spencer."

Reid smiles and then frowns.

"How's Adam, Is he ok?" Reid asks.

"Yes Adam is fine and he is asking about you." Hotch replies.

Reid smiles and closes his eyes again. The machines start beeping loudly. A doctor and several nurses rushed in and pushed Aaron out the door. Aaron stood outside feeling very worried.

_The doctor said he would make a full recovery, so what the fuck?_

Hotch walked slowly back to the waiting room. The team was still there. Rossi saw Hotch's face and rushed to him.

"Hotch, What happened!" Rossi asked.

"He asked about Adam and then his eyes closed and the machines went crazy and I was ushered out" replied hotch his voice trembling slightly.

The team gasped and JJ and Garcia had tears running down their face. Hotch couldn't stand it and walked off. He heads down to the room where Adam Lambert was. He flashed his ID and went inside the room. Adam looked up and smiled at him, then frowned.

"What happened? Is the boy ok?" Adam asked worriedly.

" I...I'm not sure." Hotch replied.

"Oh...Um I forgot to ask your names." Adam said.

"Oh, Right. My name is Aaron Hotchner and my boyfriend is Dr. Spencer Reid. We work for the FBI."

"Dr?"

Hotch let a small chuckle escape.

"Yes he is a certified genius. Who is currently battling for his life." Hotch said his face becoming sad.

Adam reached for his hand and held it tight.

"He'll be ok, he's young and I'm sure he is a fighter." Adam said softly squeezing Aaron's hand.

"Uh Hotch" Morgan poked his head in.

"Yes?"

"The doctor is here about pretty boy." Morgan replied.

Hotch jumped up and went outside to the Doctor.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes Mr Hotchner. There was an internal bleed that we missed but he is now going to make a full recovery." The doctor said giving a small smile.

Hotch raced off to be by Spencer's side. He walked slowly into the room. Spencer looked so vulnerable and childlike sleeping in the white bed. Hotch moved a chair closer and sat by his bed.

"Oh, Spence." Hotch stroked his hand.

Spencer was floating, well thats what it felt like. Up and up he went. But then he felt a sensation on his left hand. And a quiet voice say his name. He tried to open his eyes, but it felt like glue was holding them together. He tried again blinking at the sudden bright light. Ok so he was still in hospital, he turned his head to the side and saw Hotch. He chuckled at the sight of his boss. The shint purple suit dishevelled.

Hotch glanced at Spencer when he heard the chuckle.

"Spence, you're awake. The doctor said you will make a full recovery." Hotch said kissing his hand.

CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM

3 Weeks Later

Aaron and Spencer are getting ready to go out. This was gonna be their first date. Aaron was excited he was going to propose to Spencer tonight. They got into the car and went to a local resturant that was well known for its romantic dinners.

"Table for two please."

"Name?"

"Hotchner"

"Ok, follow me sir."

Aaron and Spencer followed the Waiter to their table. Aaron watches Spencer's face as he took in everything. Aaron smiled.

_He's looks just like a kid on Christmas morning. Aaron thought and smiled._

They took their seats and the wait poured them some wine and said he would be back to take their orders. Spencer smiled lovingly at Hotch and frowned as he noticed the table was set for three.

"Is someone joining us?" Spencer asked curious.

"Maybe." Aaron replied.

Just then the lights dimmed and Spencer could hear Adam Lamberts voice. He started singing 'If I Had you'. Hotch stood and took Spencer's hand. They danced to the song for a minute and then Hotch slid down onto one knee.

"Spencer Reid, Would you marry me?" Aaron asked producing a velvet box that had a stunning diamond ring in it.

Aaron watched as many emotions flicker over Spencer's face.

"YES! Aaron, I will marry you." Spencer replied letting Aaron place the ring on his finger.

There was an audience of clapping and Adam Lambert came upto them with his microphone and handed it to Aaron. Aaron started saying the words of the chorus to Spencer and then handed the mice back to Adam. Adam finished the song and joined the newly engaged at their table.

There were smiles all around as they talked and smiled and laughed.

***Looks worried* Well i hope that is ok. If you would like I can write one last chapter on their wedding. Please let me know. *looks patiently at the review button.***


	6. Authors Note 2

Hi there Peeps. I am soooooo sorry for not updating I guess life got in the way. But I am back and will try to update more. Thanks very much for the reviews. Bare with me a chapter should be up soon.

xX Krystal Xx


End file.
